


Horror Movies and Pranks

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Comedy, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy are Having a Horror Movie Marathon and Mark is scared so Amy plays a prank on him and it just ends up in silly fluff :Pthis is also a re-write





	Horror Movies and Pranks

Mark and Amy were having a mini horror movie marathon. Amy was in the kitchen making popcorn and getting some water bottles for them both while Mark was going though Netflix to find movies he could add to the list to watch. Once the popcorn was done, Amy took it out and put it into a red bowl and grabbed the two bottles of water and balanced everything to the living room.

Amy placed the bowl down and handed Mark a bottle. “Thanks, so I picked out a good list here.” Amy smiled “okay, awesome I’m down for anything really.” Mark nodded “okay, well let’s start this.” Amy sat next to Mark and cuddled up to him, munching on the popcorn, while Mark started up the first movie. An hour later and two more movies watched Mark picked the scariest movie for last. 

Amy was feeling a little sleepy so she laid her head on Mark’s chest. Amy felt Mark tremble a bit and she looked up at him “what’s the matter Markimoo, scared?” Mark jumped a little and looked down at Amy “w, what no I’m not scared, I ain’t no bubble blowing baby.” Amy giggled “your heartbeat tells me different its beating like a rabbit right now, you are scared admit it?” 

“No, I’m not scared” he poked Amy’s noise. “Suit yourself Markimoo, I’ll be right back I have to pee.” Amy got up and she watched Mark watching the movie there was a loud noise and the monster popped out and Amy saw Mark jump. “Oh god this is going to be to easy.” Amy didn’t really have to pee she was going to pull the biggest prank on Mark. 

Amy went around the house and faked to use the bathroom, flushing the toilet and all. Amy walked back towards the living room and turned out the lights in the kitchen. Mark gasped out “A, Amy is that you! Come on this isnt funny?!” Amy then snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and a knife and smeared some onto her chest and laid down on the floor with the knife next to her. 

Mark got up and walked around to the kitchen until he saw a dark figure laying on the ground. Mark turned on the light and jumped “Amy!” Amy had to hold in her laughter when Mark ran to her side “Amy?” Mark shook Amy’s shoulder “oh god, Amy what did this, who did this, speak to me, please don’t be dead.” Mark was about to reach up to Amy’s neck to feel for a pulse but right before he could Amy opened her eyes and grabbed Mark’s hand and screamed “boo!” 

Mark jumped back and nearly hit his head on the island. “Oh my god, Amy that’s not fucking funny! You scared me I thought you were dead, what is that on your chest?” Amy took some ketchup and licked it “it’s just ketchup silly, but oh my god I got you good! Your face was so fucking perfect I wish I took a picture!” 

Mark just looked at Amy with anger in his eyes, Amy knew that took “uh oh!” Amy got up and ran towards their bedroom, Mark got up and chased her “you are so dead!” Mark caught up to Amy and pinned her onto the bed. “You’re lucky I love you, you know that?” Amy just smiled and reached up and ran a hand down Mark’s cheek and neck. “Yeah, I’m just your goofball ain’t I?” “Yes, you are.” 

Mark kissed her and the horror movies forgotten they spend the rest of the night cuddled up in bed together making passionate love all night long.” 

The end.


End file.
